tot_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Yato Trickfoot
Yato Trickfoot is a rabbit mink in the Warrior Beast Tribe who grew bored of the way things were and wished for adventure since he was little. Yato often regarded as a quick study on picking up martial arts by properly understanding patterns. Although, during his adventures, he found himself attacked by a sea king, where he suffered a serious head wound and next day woke up discovering he was imprisoned. Background Yato Trickfoot usually maintains a laid back and observant personality, but often loses his temper in a goofy and exaggerated comical style. He tends to wear a red opened vest, black goggles, dark gray hakama cut off at shorts-length, resembling loose-fitting Bermuda shorts and Japanese Geta (wooden sandals) on his feet. These geta are fitted with several metal strips on the soles, allowing him to use his sandals as blocking devices. Even at a young age, his love of history gave him remarkable foresight and deep fascination of Poneglyphs. Despite how Yato often convey himself he learned from a brilliant scholar who helped guide him on the path he has taken. He is capable of strategizing very quickly and remains calm in a fight, enabling him to respond with maximum efficiency and with the smallest likelihood of misjudging circumstances. However, due to his fighting instincts, he relishes the fights he takes place in and displays extreme blood-lust during battle. Likewise, he grows excited to meet any new people he deems worthy of fighting or anyone with potential to be a good fighter and entertain him in the future and will avoid killing them in order for them to grow to their full potential (so as to improve the pleasure of killing them later), or fight them for fun anytime they wish. Outside of that he is shown to act out extremely violent or sometimes remarked childish when somebody eats his carrots and acts overly energetic when displaying minkship to people. His favorite way of displaying minkship is by nibbling and chewing on the person. It is also known he is very loyal and protective over those he grown close bond too; stated by some he enters into a savage frenzied state when enraged often called a monstrous beast. Despite how Yato often convey himself outside of battle, he is actually cunning and intelligent individual. He tends to think about things in a different view than most do, and often felt like an outcast. Abilities & Powers As a mink, Yato is a natural-born fighter and can use Electro. Yato is very quick and agile as well possess senses of a rabbit. He also tends to abandon logic and play with pure instinct, generally making illogical but successful moves and decisions when enraged. Yato can jump extremely high and maneuver acrobatically in mid-air. He is highly perceptive and has incredible reflexes. Being a rabbit mink Yato easily gets distracted or energetic in the sight of carrots. Besides his love for carrots, he is known to have big sweet tooth and loves all sweets in every form. It because of this Yato wishes to use his talents to one day become strong enough pirate and become benevolent ruler over the territory of Whole Cake Island. Like all Mink Tribe, Yato is weakened by heat due to their thick fur coats. Electro is a technique utilized by members of the Mink Tribe. Users of Electro can channel electricity through parts of their bodies in order to shock anything they touch. This power can also be channeled through weapons. This technique grants extra damage to attacks, giving the opponents electric burns and paralysis. All minks can use Electro, including infants and the elderly, and it seems to be common knowledge among them. Fighting Style Resshūken (裂蹴拳, literally translated as Fissure Kick Fist; VIZ; Lightning Kickboxing): This style is considered to be one of the strongest, most elegant, school of martial arts in existence and relies on fast footwork in order to focus on fending off enemy attacks with the arms and using the legs to counterattack with powerful kicks. Yato is known to be a very acrobatic and agile fighter who relies quickly on overpowering his opponent with complex kicks that imply a proficient knowledge of martial arts. Despite his focus on kicks, Yato also uses his hands to deliver punches, block, or redirect enemy attacks. He employs a novice of Hakkei, a fighting style that involves exerting an explosive amount of power through strikes by using one's inner energy. * Reception - Yato lifts one of his legs up high and hooks his foot around the opponent's neck, then uses that leg to smash the opponent's face into the ground hard. * Splinter Resshūken - A defensive technique, where Yato is able to intercept and counter an oncoming physical technique by raising the knee and driving the elbow downwards at the same time. This catches the attacking limb between his two limbs and drives the elbow down with great force, effectively injuring the limb. Archaeologic Skills Yato is known to have great aptitude in academics and research. Trained under scholar he became a talented researcher and working to become a skilled archeologist. Archaeologists are not essential to a pirate crew; very few crews are known to have an archaeologist crewmate. However, they are far from useless since their knowledge and experience makes treasure hunting in ancient ruins easier.Through secret lessons, the scholar passed on the knowledge to be able to read the Poneglyph's language, but had to leave before could pass on the knowledge on how to interpret them. Now Yato set out become pirate in hopes to unravel the truth and learn how to understand the language of Poneglyph's the World Government tries to hide so much that resulted in scholar's untimely death. Equipment * Approved by: Kurasake (talk) 01:34, November 8, 2017 (UTC)